Final Day
by island of Me
Summary: It is their last day in Hogwarts and that means graduation. Harry, Ron and Hermione are finally going to go on their separate ways but how will it all end and what is the big question end. Please Read and Review


My world is just settling in back to normal, the war is over and the world can finely be safe. But is that what I really want, We all go our separate ways and this is the last time we will probably ever be together like this again.

"Oih harry" someone whispers to me from behind the curtain. I spin around to find ron standing there looking very worried about something.

"Do you see Hermione out there mate" he said in a hush whisper to me

"Nah she is lining up at the front, What are you doing" I reply

"Well, Um, I look like Santa Claus."

What are you talking about

"Mum sent me the dress robes over for the graduation but we are a bit short on cash so she bought me some second hand ones but George hacked into it on the way over and changed the colour to bright red, Some sort of joke" he says miserably.

He steps out from behind the curtain and I just can't contain myself, A first year walked by and screamed at the sight of him. There standing in front of me looked like Santa clauses little son with a red coat and shoes.  
"will everyone please line up as the celebration will soon proceed" Said a voice from the loud speaker.

"Potter Weasely go and line up" McGonagall says as she walks by lining everyone up.

"Oh and Weasely if you are going to dress up please where the full costume" she says as she walks past and waves her wand as she leaves and Ron's costumes becomes glittering with lights and he has a Santa hat upon his head.

"I cant wait until I'm out've here mate" he says making a sort of laugh as he speaks.

There we all are walking down the great hall just like we did on our first day here. The room is full of smiling faces and the roof has been bewitched to look like the nights sky. I can see some people start to tear up as we walk down the great hall to the seats we first sat in after we had been Sorted. As I sit down I think about all the memories of this place that I have the laughter, happiness, loss, betrayal and of course friendship. This place has been most of my life and it feels weird to suddenly be letting it go. Everyone sits in silence waiting for McGonagall to speak.

"well Hmm, I must say this year has been one of the most action packed years of my life but the last seven years have been filled with happiness because I have had the most beasutiful class of witches and wizards" McGonagall chokes up and continues speaking. I listen in the whole time and when she has finished all the 7th years stand up and walk to the front and stand in a line. The minister walks out and we wait for our name to be called.

"Neville Longbottom" the minister called out and Neville steps forward.

"Umm Hi… When I came into Hogwarts I was small, always sad and had a tendency to lose things but now I leave here a confident man who will be returning here to teach herbology" He finished and he stands down.

The minister goes through all of the names until he pauses

"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasely" We stand forward and he continues.

"these three students have faced more the most of the greatest wizards of all times have faced, they have battled death eaters but most of all the destroyed the dark lord once and for all. Hermione Granger will be leaving Hogwarts to study politics and will be soon trying for minister for magic, Harry Potter has decided to leave Hogwarts and become an Auror and Ronald Weasely shall be leaving Hogwarts to help run his brothers shop and expanding the business worldwide." He stops and everyone claps

"But we did not see that announcing what they did was enough thanks to give them we have decided to award the order of Merlin 1st class as a thankyou for all that they have done for this world." He finishes and Ron Hermione and I look around the room bewildered.

"Jeze man, I have never had so much money in my whole life, I cant wait and go and spend some" Ron says looking like all his greatest wishes had been achieved.

"What are you talking about Ronald, What about saving and looking at the bigger question." Hermione says. I walk away and leave them to their fighting.

"Ginny" I yell as I see her walking the the maze of people after the celebration.

"Harry, I didn't see you" She is refusing to meet my eyes.

"Ginny I was just wondering if you would" I tell her

"Wondering if I would what" She reply's

" I was wondering if you would wait for me" I say

"What do you mean" she says waiting for my response

"I mean when you finish school next year if you would wait for me because I will be waiting for you out there" I say very rushed

"Of Course, I have loved you for ever" she finishes And she leans over to me and whispers

Who could ever replace Harry Potter".


End file.
